


A Very Solangelo Modern Day Love Story

by publius_ham, StellaTheReviewer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Mortal AU, kik au, queerness, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaTheReviewer/pseuds/StellaTheReviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One slip of the finger, and two boys meet through text, slowly falling in love through screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aesthetic: Trash Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787609) by [Emaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaly/pseuds/Emaly), [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> The writing of this chapter took way too long because the authors were too busy underselling themselves, complimenting each other and writing random nonsense about vikings.

**Will Solace**

_Nico di Angelo_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

(14:30) **YES! I’VE DONE IT! I’M OFFICIALLY A DOCTOR!**

(14:31) _Congrats._

(14:31) **i expected a little more enthusiasm, chase**

(14:31) _I think you’ve got the wrong number._

(14:32) **quit playing, I know it’s you**

(14:32) _You who?_

(14:33) **you, of course. blonde. freakishly tall. in love with books?**

(14:33) _Can you accept the slightest possibility that I’m none of those things?_

(14:33) **uhh… well, i guess. maybe.**

(14:34) _Good, because I’m not._

(14:34) **oh**

(14:34) _Yeah. Congratulations, anyway, for becoming a doctor, random person that texted me._

(14:35) **sorry for bothering you.**

(14:35) **I got a new phone, and must’ve slipped my finger when typing the number**

(14:35) _No problem_

 

(20:21) **so the party sucked**

(20:23) _Wrong number again._

(20:23) **oh, yes I know, just updating you**

(20:23) **chase had invited some people to celebrate**

(20:24) **and that is good and everything**

(20:24) **but she invited my /DAD/**

(20:24) _And I’m guessing that’s not good?_

(20:25) **he’s the kind of dad to make ‘hi hungry, I’m dad’ jokes**

**(** 20:25) **so, no**

(20:25) _Still better than an absent dad and bored stepmom_

(20:25) **sounds tough, buddy**

(20:26) _We’ve never met yet you call me, ‘buddy’. How eloquent._

(20:26) **well buddy, ill still call you buddy**

(20:26) _Ever heard of interpunction?_

(20:27) **im a doctor, not a writer**

(20:27) _I’m no writer, either, but I do have common sense._

(20:29) **are you calling me a nitwit**

(20:29) _No, I’m calling you simple-minded_

(20:30) **you’re insulting me, arent you**

(20:31) _I’m describing you_

 

(07:23) **morning, sweetheart**

(07:26) _First buddy, now this. I hate to see where this’ll end._

(07:26) _Also, what kind of time is this? Why are you texting me now?_

(07:26) **the sun is shining! birds are singing!**

(07:27) _People are sleeping._

(07:29) **And you, my dear boy, are not one of them.**

(07:29) _Not anymore. Thanks to you._

(07:31) _And it’s funny how you automatically expect me to be male._

(07:32) **you were too obnoxiously annoying to be a girl**

(07:32) _ha, ha_

(07:34) **are you, though?**

(07:34) **a boy i mean**

(07:37) _yes._

(07:37) **oh, okay**

(07:37) _Are you?_

(07:38) **am i what?**

(07:38) _Not only are you simple-minded, you also have the memory of a goldfish._

(07:39) **oooh you want to know if im a boy**

(07:40) _No, I wonder if you’re a goldfish -_

(07:40) _YES I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE A BOY_

(07:40) **right, sorry josh.**

(07:41) _Who now?_

(07:41) **you sound like a josh.**

(07:42) _Your logic is at the same level with your memory and interpunction._

(07:43) **i take that as a compliment**

(07:43) _please don’t_

 

(09:56) **im a boy**

 

(12:23) okay

 

(16:09) **i go to summer camp**

(16:13) _okay_

(16:13) **and that’s cool**

(16:13) _okay_

(16:14) **but now our counselor has truly lost it**

(16:14) **he’s making me and chase climb up a wall**

(16:14) **made out of LAVA**

(16:15) _Are you sure it’s lava?_

(16:16) **it’s hot and red and it hurts, so yes im pretty sure its lava**

(16:16) _You’re not even trying._

(16:17) **what?**

(16:17) _Nevermind._

(16:18) _So you’re at a summer camp, huh?_

(16:18) **Yeah. besides the lava incident, it’s pretty awesome**

(16:19) _Is it fat camp?_

(16:19) **Funny.**

(16:20) _Strange, nobody has ever used that word to describe me._

(16:21) **Oh gee, i wonder why**

(16:22) **but no, not fat camp**

(16:22) _What kind of camp, then?_

(16:23) **its kinda hard to describe**

(16:23) _So, lava-wall climbing camp?_

(16:24) **no, we do other stuff too**

(16:26) _What kind of stuff?_

(16:29) **uh, well, all sorts of activities**

(16:30) _That’s not very descriptive._

(16:30) **well we have the climbing wall and then theres all sorts of cool sportsy stuff**

(16:31) **including archery**

(16:31) _Archery?_

(16:32) **yeah, im good at it**

(16:34 _) I would say I’m impressed, but I have a feeling that would just boost your ego further_

(16:35) **i actually am pretty good at it, though**

(16:40) **want to find out?**

(16:41) _Did you just ask me out_

(16:48) **Only if you say yes**

 

(18:22) **i’m guessing by the lack of response, it’s a no?**

(18:24) _No, I’m just thinking about it. We don’t really know each other, do we?_

(18:24) _I could be some 80 year old guy_

(18:25) **yes and I could be the son of Apollo.**

(18:27) _I could be the embodiment of death, for all you know, resurrecting kittens in the dead of the night for good sport_

(18:29) **wouldnt that just make us a cute couple?**

(18:31) **and for the record, im a cat person**

(18:31) **so don’t worry about it**

(18:31) _Toss off._

(18:32) **is that supposed to be some bad excuse of a swear word?**

(18:33) _If you’d rather I cuss at you in Italian, let me know._

(18:33) **dont hold back on my account**

(18:34) _ma’ va te ne a fanculo_

(18:34) **this warms my heart**

(18:35) _Glad to know I could help._

 

(02:23) **6’1”**

(02:23) **Blonde**

(02:23) **Blue eyes**

(02:27) _Good morning to you, too_

(02:30) **Just thought you should know before considering rejecting me**

(02:31) _please let me sleep_

(02:32) _And for the record - I never rejected you._

(02:32) **sleep tight, death boy.**

 

(09:01) _Did you call me ‘death boy’?_

(09:03) **you did say you were the embodiment of death**

(09:03) _fuck off._

(09:04) **id just go back to italian**

(09:04) _as you wish, bastardo_

(09:06) **hey! i understood that!**

(09:06) _So you do have a decent brain_

(09:07) _Who would’ve thought_

(09:07) **my medicine professors ?**

(09:09) _Witty._

(09:10) **and don’t you forget it, Death Boy.**


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No viking stories this time, so this one was finished a lot quicker!

**Will Solace**

_Nico di Angelo_

Jason Grace

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

(10:48) _Where is the gastrocnemius located?_

(10:50) **why are you asking me?**

(10:50) _C’mon, I need your help!_

(10:51) **youll have to work for it.**

(10:52) **if your school wants you to know muscle locations, you have to learn them**

(10:55) _But there are so many of them!_

(10:56) **Its not that hard. i memorized them all in a day**

(10:56) **If i can, so can you**

(10:58) _Yeah, well, you might as well share your knowledge and tell me!_

(10:59) **hmm… let me think about it**

(11:00) _this is revenge, isn’t it?_

(11:01) **Yes.**

(11:02) _Fine. What do you want?_

(11:04) **a name would be nice, actually**

(11:04) _Oh come on._

(11:05) **its the least you can do**

(11:05) _it’s *_

(11:05) **Ah, cmon**

(11:06) _c’mon*_

(11:07) **youre stalling.**

(11:08) _You’re_ … _Fine._

(11:11) _My name is Nico_

(11:11) **Nice to meet you, Nico**

(11:12) **im will**

(11:12) _You’re what?_

(11:13) **Will. capital W**

(11:15) _And where is the gastrocnemius?_

(11:15) **tosser**

(11:16) **its where your calf is**

(11:16) _Thanks_

(11:17) **no problem, Death Boy.**

(11:18) _You know my name but you still call me that?_

(11:18) **yes.**

(11:19) _Wonderful._

 

(17:50) **have you ever felt the need to vomit without having a reason?**

(18:01) _Excuse me?_

(18:02) **medical survey. just answer it.**

(18:02) _Bossy, are we now?_

(18:02) _But no._

(18:03) **ok. are there any genetic illnesses in your family?**

(18:04) _I have no idea. Why are you surveying me?_

(18:05) **just answer these questions. ill tell you later. and maybe youll even get a lollpop, if youre a good boy. have you ever felt the pressure to do or be something you are not or would not do?**

(18:05) _No._

(18:05) _Yes._

(18:06) _Do I have to answer truthfully?_

(18:06) **yes.**

(18:07) _Then yes._

(18:07) **do you find school enjoyable?**

(18:08) _Why am I answering these questions again?_

(18:09) **dont question it, just answer. youll get the reason in the end.**

(18:10) _Do I have to?_

(18:10) **yes. doctors orders.**

(18:11) _*sigh* no._

(18:11) **how tall are you?**

(18:11) _5’4_

(18:12) **how much do u weigh?**

(18:12) _121lbs._

(18:13) **have your parents communicated any concern towards your weight?**

(18:13) _No. They’re in a situation that stops all communication._

(18:14) **what is this situation?**

(18:15) _Okay, that’s enough. Tell me why you’re asking questions now, and I might answer._

(18:16) **the purpose of this survey is to gain insight to the lives of american teenagers.**

(18:16) _How do you know I’m American or that I’m a teenager?_

(18:17) **you used feet as the unit for your height. also if you werent a teenager you wouldnt have to know about muscles for school.**

(18:17) _…you only knew I was american after you started this ‘survey’._

(18:18) **how old are you?**

(18:18) _I refuse to participate in this survey_

(18:19) **youre no fun**

(18:19) _I might tell you._

(18:20) **so, how old are you?**

(18:21) _You have to tell me first._

(18:22) **ok, im 19**

(18:22) _How have you already graduated med school? Isn’t the usual age like 30?_

(18:23) **im special like that.**

(18:23) _*i’m_

(18:24) **youve done that before**

(18:24) _*you’ve_

(18:24) **just answer the question.**

(18:25) _What question?_

(18:25) **you know what question. age?**

(18:27) _17_

(18:28) **ok. now, you have to confirm your gender.**

(18:29) _I already said I was a boy_

(18:30) **right, i know, just checking**

(18:30) **hows ur family situation**

(18:35) _It’s complicated_

(18:35) **how so?**

(18:38) _I’d rather have that date_

(18:39) **sounds like a deal.**

 

(18:31) Are you okay?

(18:34) _What d’you mean?_

(18:35) Well, you either ate something unhealthy

(18:35) And are sick

(18:36) Or someone just managed to make YOU laugh

(18:36) _Come on, that’s not that uncommon_

(18:37) Don’t pull that with me, kid, I know you better than I know myself.

(18:40) _Even_ _I know you better than you know yourself._

 _(_ 18:40)   _It’s not that big of a deal._

(18:41) My knowledge of me is not relevant right now

(18:42) So, I repeat, why are you laughing?

(18:42) _You never even asked that question_

(18:43) _So bugger off_

(18:43) I’m asking it now. 

(18:44) And I’m sitting next to you, you can’t tell me to bugger off from my own room.

(18:45) _GO AWAY JASON_

(18:45) _STOP SMIRKING AT ME_

(18:46) Just tell me, Nico.

(18:47) _Okay, FINE._

(18:48) _I’m happy because I realised how great my life is._

(18:48) Ha-ha. So funny. 

(18:49) _The sun is shining, birds are singing!_

(18:50) Because you totally love sun. I can see your love of the sun from your ghostly pale skin.

(18:52) _It’s a hate/love kind if situation._

(18:52) You’re distracting me.

(18:53) _Is it working?_

(18:54) Just stop. 

(18:55) And tell me why you’re so happy. 

(18:55) And the actual reason this time- no sunshine BS.

(18:55) _What if it IS the birds?_

(18:57) I give up.

 

(03:34) _So how about that date?_

(03:45) **is this real**

(03:46) _...Yes?_

(03:47) **ur drunk, arent u**

(03:48) _...No?_

(03:50) **oh**

(03:51) _yeah._

 

(08:03) **so, the date?**

(08:05) _is this like a thing now? You wake me up way too early every single morning?_

(08:05) **yes**

(08:06) _yes_

(08:06) **are you repeating me now?**

(08:06) _I’m answering your question._

(08:07) **right**

(08:07) **so where do u live**

(08:07) _NYC_

(08:08) **cool**

(08:08) **me too**

(08:09) _So..._

(08:10) **yeah?**

(08:11) _You’re gay, then?_

(08:11) **bi, actually. u?**

(08:15) _very, very gay_

(08:15) **:)**

(08:17) **how about a picnic?**

(08:17) **to get to know each other**

(08:19) _does that picnic happen to be during the night?_

(08:20) **no? during the day? when its supposed to happen?**

(08:20) _ugh_

(08:21) **nico youre impossible**

(08:22) _I try_

 

(12:56) _Well, this is weird. We’ve only known each other for like two days and we’ve already planned a date._

(13:00) **it’s better than picking up chicks at the pub**

(13:01) _did you just compare me to a chicken_

(13:02) **yes**

(13:02) _I hate you._

(13:03) **thanks**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Love.


	3. Chapter 3

(21:45)  _ We need a date for our date. _

(21:47)  **Hi**

(21:47)  _ Hi _

(21:47) **yes. date. when?**

(21:48)  _ I dunno, whenever _

(21:48) _ Maybe next saturday? _

(21:48)  **gimme a second to look at my agenda**

(21:48)  **i am free**

(21:49)  _ You didn’t check didn’t you? _

(21:49)  **of course i didnt**

(21:49)  _ Knew it. _

(21:49)  _ I bet you don’t even have an agenda. _

(21:50)  **of course i have an agenda! im a doctor, remember? doctors have things to plan**

(21:50)  _ Ok then. Prove it. Send me a picture of your agenda. _

(21:51)  **... i retire my argument. i dont have an agenda**

(21:51)  _ You were just trying to seem smart. _   
(21:52)  **hey, its not like agendas are a common thing**

(21:53)  _ I have an agenda. Don’t have much to put in it, but if I do at least I have a place to put it in. _

(21:53)  **you dont seem like the kind of person to have an agenda, or not have many things to do**

(21:53)  **maybe you could mark your job or school times in it**

(21:55)  _ I… don’t go to school… or work… _

(21:56)  **then whyd you have to know where the gastrocnemius is?**

(22:01)  **let me guess**

(22:02)  **your foot hurt so you googled it and found out it had something to do with the gastrocnemius?**

(22:03)  _...maybe _

(22:03)  **what did you google?**

(22:03)  **might be a better idea to ask a doctor**

(22:05)  _ I don’t like doctors _

(22:05)  **oh really?**

(22:06)  _ Let me rephrase that: I don’t like doctor’s offices, doctor’s appointments, doctor’s orders, or anything to do with doctors.  _

(22:07)  **when youre a doctor, every appointment is a doctors appointment**

(22:07)  **and you can tell me what you googled. its not like ill lock you up in a hospital room because of it**

(22:07)  _ well _

(22:08)  _ I had been having a problem for a while now, where my calf just hurt and I couldn’t stand on my toes or straighten my ankle and it was making it hard to walk _

(22:08)  _ I tried to google it but all I found was a bunch of medical jargon _

(22:08)  **do you play football or run or something like that?**

(22:08)  _ No. The only form of excercise I do is walking. _

(22:09)  **im pretty sure you have a torn calf muscle**

(22:09)  _ is that bad and is walking it off bad _

(22:09)  **depends, and yes.**

(22:09)  _ depends on what? _

(22:11)  **really just how severe it is. it can go from so mild it’ll heal with three days of rest to so bad it takes a few months.**

(22:11)  **but if you can still walk without excrutiating pain and didn’t just walk it off when you got it, then it’s probably fine**

(22:11)  _ um _

(22:11)  _ I _

(22:11)  _ well.  _

(22:12)  _ There is a slight possibility it is exactly that and I did exactly that _

(22:13)  ***facepalm***

(22:13)  **you idiot**

(22:13)  _ I’m no doctor _

(22:13)  _ how was I supposed to know I’m not supposed to walk? _

(22:14)  **common sense, maybe? i bet you were just thinking “oh, my foot really hurts, and if i walk it hurts even more. oh, i know what i should do- walk!”**

(22:14)  _ I did not think that _

(22:14)  _ The walking was out of necessity _

(22:15)  _ How else was I supposed to get around? _

(22:15)  **ask someone to drive you?**

(22:15)  _ Who? _

(22:15)  **your parents?**

(22:19)  _ I’ve told you before that currently there can be no communcation with my parents. _

(22:19)  **youre 17, so you have to have a guardian**

(22:22)  _ It’s kind of different when the guardian is responsible of 9 others too. _

(22:22)  **your guardian is the guardian of ten kids? wow.**

(22:23)  **how is it with your 9 siblings?**

time passes

(22:23)  _ They’re not siblings.  _

(22:23)  **what kind of place do you even live in, with 9 others who arent your siblings?**

(22:25)  _ So now I’m telling you everything about me. Great. Might as well give you my social security number and tell you my entire life’s story. _

(22:25)  **you dont have to**

(22:25)  **but it would be nice**

(22:26)  _ If I don’t have to, I won’t.  _

(22:27)  **what if we trade. i tell you something you want to know and you tell me what kind of place you live in?**

(22:27)  _ okay. But no follow up questions. Only one question. And you answer first.  _

(22:27)  **oh wow what a bad timing Annabeth has.**

(22:27)  **i have to go**

(22:27) **sorry!**

(22:27)  **bye**

(22:27)  _ bye. _

 

(23:04)  **back**

(23:05)  _ Hi. _

(23:05)  **hi.**

(23:07)  **so**

(23:07)  **the question thingy?**

(23:07) _ Yes. _

(23:08) **Yes?**

(23:08) _ Yes. _

(23:09)  **youre being annoying on purpose, arent you**

(23:10)  _ Now, why on earth would you think that? _

(23:10)  **nevermind**

(23:10)  **shouldnt even have asked**

(23:13)  **why do you live with 9 other kids who arent your siblings?**

(23:14)  _ Orphanage.  _

(23:14)  _ How did you become a doctor at this age? _

(23:15)  **im a medical genious**

(23:15)  _ And now the actual answer, please. _

(23:15)  **the professors all know my dad**

(23:16)  _ Oh. _

(23:16)  **no! no! it isnt cheating! wait, wait, that came out wrong**

(23:16)  **my dad is like a really big name in medicine and according to my teachers Ive inherited my dads talent or something**

(23:16)  _ But have you? _

(23:16)  **i mean, i did get full marks on everything and i barely studied, soo...**

(23:17)  _ Okay. Acceptable answer. _

(23:17)  **okay i know i said there would be no followup questions but does you being in an orphanage mean your parents are dead?**

(23:18)  _ I now understand why you didn’t choose psychology. _

(23:19)  **sorry if i seem insensitive im just curious**

(23:19)  _ My dad is not dead _

(23:19)  **does that mean the rest of your family is?**

(23:21)  _ Yes. _

(23:22)  **im sorry for your mom and possible siblings**

(23:22)  **but why dont you live with your dad?**

(23:22)  _ My father is a very busy man _   
(23:22)  **shouldnt orphanages be only for those who really have no other place to go?**

(23:23)  _ yes, they should, but when someone offers to give the orphanage a new building, with the only condition being that one more kid joins the orphanage, they are not very likely to decline _

(23:24)  **wow**

(23:24)  **so your dad paid a shit ton of money just to get you out of his hands**

(23:24)  _ Basically. _

(23:24)  **im sorry man**

(23:24)  _ Why are you sorry for some rich kid whose dad is absent? _

(23:25)  **well, your mom died and your dad doesnt care about you so that must be tough**

(23:26)  _ It’s not that he doesn’t care about me _

(23:26)  _ More like he doesn’t have enough time _

(23:26)  _ And just continuously sends me gifts instead of spending time with me _

(23:27)  **what job does he do that is so incredibly important that he cant take a day off now and then?**

(23:28)  _ He… Well, he owns a really big business and is the big boss of said business and has to, sort of, supervise everything. _

(23:28)  **cant he just hire someone else to do it for him, since he clearly has the money?**

(23:28)  _ His job is something not many people can do. _

(23:29)  _ Or are willing to do it, anyway. _

(23:29)  **oh**

(23:29)  **but what job is it?**

(23:29)  _ It’s… Well... _

(23:31)  **you can tell me**

(23:31)  **i wont stop talking to you because of your dads job or anything**

(23:32)  _ It’s classified. _

(23:32)  **oh so now your way to avoid answering is some spy movie-shit?**

(23:32)  **i thought your way of stalling was correcting my you’re*s**

(23:32)  _ It wasn’t a way of stalling _

(23:32)  **yeah, tooooootally not**

(23:33)  _ I was just trying to teach you some basic grammar.  _

(23:33)  **were not**

(23:33)  _ I was being educational. _

(23:33)  **were not**

(23:33)  _ I was informing you of how the english language works _

(23:33)  **were not**

(23:34)  _ I was stalling _

(23:34)  **were not**

(23:34)  **oh wait**

(23:34)  _ I win. _

(23:34)  **no you didnt**

(23:34)  **you tricked me**

(23:35)  _ Nico: 1 Will: 0 _

(23:35)  **if this is a competition i have a better cheer/chant**

(23:35)  **will will win!**

(23:36)  _ That’s a ridiculous chant _

(23:36)  **if its so ridiculous, whats yours?**

(23:36)  _ um _

(23:37)  **thats right**

(23:37)  **you dont have one**

(23:38)  **nico: 0 will: 1**

(23:38)  _ *Nico: 1 Will: 1 _

(23:38)  **ha-ha**

(23:38)  _ Admit it already, I win at… this. Whatever this is. _

(23:38)  **im gonna ask annabeth what this is**

(23:39)  _ Oh no you are not _

 

(23:54)  **i asked annabeth**

(23:55)  **she says its flirting**

(23:55)  _ oh _

(23:55)  **i bet youre blushing right now**

(23:56)  _ I’m not blushing right now _

(23:56)  **prove it**

(23:57)  **send me a picture of your totally-not-red face**

(23:59)  _ You’re just trying to trick me into sending you a picture of me. _

(23:59)  **am not**

(23:59)  _ You’re just trying to win _

(00:00)  **am not**

(00:00)  _ You’re just a guy with no bad intentions _

(00:00)  **am n-**

(00:00)  **crap**

(00:01)  _ You also fell for it again _

(00:01)  **did not**

(00:01)  _ Almost did _

(00:01)  **did not**

(00:01)  _ I’m not gonna do that for the third time. _

(00:02)  _ Nico: 2 Will: 1 _

(00:02)  **dammit i had a perfect plan to get in the lead**

(00:02)  **you ruined it by not doing what i thought you would**

(00:03)  _ What can I say? I’m just too unpredictable for you. _

(00:04)  **well**

(00:04)  **youre certainly something else**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time! (Although, is everything going to go as planned?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, Stella here! Me and Liz know it’s been months- you’ve probably forgotten everything that happened so far. If you have, just re-read the entire thing. Or you know, read this two-sentence catch-up:
> 
> Will accidentally texts Nico, and they talk about stuff and become friends. Will asks Nico out on a date, and Nico agrees. 
> 
> We’re both very sorry about the delay. Stuff happens and we forgot to write this.   
> But anyways. Here is the long (also ‘long’ in the literal sense, tbh) awaited chapter. We also have a plan for at least two more chapters, and those are going to be good. Hopefully. At least the idea is good. 
> 
> Also: this is the first chapter with a person’s POV instead of just texting. First time working together on such a challenge. Be kind.  
> And if you’re not kind, thanks anyways. Criticism is always accepted, unless it’s stupid.

**Will Solace**

_Nico di Angelo_

Jason Grace

Annabeth Chase

 

[19:45] **so when is our date**

[19:47] _Maybe tomorrow?_

[19:47] **ohh, that excited, are you?**

[19:48] _Trying to get it over with, more like._

[19:49] **har, har**

[19:49] **but answer me, serious this time. when?**

[19:50] _I was serious._

[19:50] _About your first question._

[19:50] **oh. well. cool.**

[19:50] _Yeah._

 

[23:20] **we can maybe go to the park**

[23:21] **like - central park**

[23:30] _Are you asking me out to a picnic_

[23:30] _It’s like you don’t even know me_

[23:31] **dont worry, we can do it during the night**

[23:31] **when its all dark and gloomy outside**

[23:31] **to fit your dark heart**

[23:32] _did I mention that I kind of like you?_

[23:35] **not often enough**

[23:35] **but? yes? no?**

[23:36] _Yes. Six, at the southern entrance?_

[23:36] **ill be there**

 

[00:02] **oh, and ftr, i kind of really like you too**

 

[07:58] **good morning!**

[07:59] _Go away._

 

[09:30] **rise and shine!**

[09:32] _Nope._

[09:32] _It’s still too early for this._

[09:33] **aww, dont be cranky! today is our date!**

[09:33] _*Tonight, yes._

[09:33] _Which is why I’d planned to sleep in._

[09:34] **buzzkill.**

[09:35] _Rather that and sane than being, well, you._

[09:35] **youre such hard work**

[09:36] _Oh, yes, but you secretly love it._

[09:36] **god help me i do**

[10:15] _Who brings the food for the picnic?_

[10:16] **I can make something**

[10:16] _Don’t tell me you can cook_

[10:17] **kinda**

[10:17] **learned at camp**

[10:19] _I really do kind of hate you_

[10:19] **nah, you love me**

[10:21] _Isn’t that a bit presumptuous?_

[10:21] **well im smart and funny and cool and can cook**

[10:22] **why would you not love me**

[10:22] _You make a strong argument_

[10:22] **If you date me you get free food**

[10:23] _Is that all I get?_

[10:24] **you also get a constant flow of doctors orders**

[10:24] _You’ll tell me to take my meds and check my organs for vitality?_

[10:25] _‘Cause frankly, my grandma could do that job if she were alive._

[10:27] **how would i even do that without cutting you open**

[10:28] **but i would tell you to go to sleep early**

[10:28] _There better be a lot of kisses to make up for all this trouble._

[10:28] **that goes without saying**

 

[11:01] _OH MY GOD_

[11:01] _NOT NOW_

[11:02] _OF ALL TIMES, WHY NOW?_

[11:02] **what what**

[11:02] **are you dying?**

[11:02] **is the world ending?**

[11:03] _Yes, yes, and yes._

[11:03] _Everything is over_

[11:04] **what do you mean**

[11:04] _Dad just called me_

[11:05] **and?**

[11:06] _He wishes to end my life and suck all the joy out of it first._

[11:06] **Nico..**

[11:06] _He said he’s sent Jules-Albert to buy tickets for me_

[11:07] **whos jules-albert**

[11:07] _My driver_

[11:07] _Doesn’t matter at the moment_

[11:08] **you have a driver????**

[11:08] _Super-rich and super-annoying dad, remember?_

[11:09] _This is his way of ‘doing something nice’ for me_

[11:09] _Not thinking that I might have planned something today instead._

[11:10] **what tickets though**

[11:10] _He said it’s time for me to “leave your little cave, go out, meet people and have some fun”_

[11:11] **wait**

[11:11] **wait a moment**

[11:11] **when do you have to go out and have some fun that involves tickets?**

[11:11] _I’m in the car right now on the way to this park_

[11:12] _‘Amusement park’ - oh the irony_

[11:12] _And it’s probably going to take all day since driving there takes eons and Jules-Albert probably won’t let me leave before closing time._

[11:13] _Plus, my dad wishes for me to be at home after_

[11:13] _To ‘discuss’ whatever he wants to discuss._

[11:15] **so.. the picnic?**

[11:15] _I’m sorry, Will._

[11:18] **its okay.**

 

[11:55] Will, quit it.

[11:56] You can’t mope all day.

[11:59] **i can and i will**

[12:00] You want to go to the archery field to get it out of your system?

[12:01] **no, not really**

[12:01] Wow, that bummed, huh?

[12:05] Well you’re going to be stoked about what I have for you.

[12:06] **should i be scared?**

[12:06] No, this is a great surprise

[12:07] **chase, just spit it out**

[12:08] Well, Charlie, me and the girls are going on a fun day out to this park

[12:08] And you could meet us there, if you’d like

[12:09] I could get you a ticket through Luke

[12:09] **luke seriously should be a mafia boss the way he always gets stuff**

[12:10] **but sure**

[12:11] **when should we meet?**

[12:11] Around two?

[12:11] I’ll send you the address.

[12:12] Just be there, Solace

[12:12] **fiiiiiine.**

 

**Nico**

 

Nico had been looking forward to their date with the frankly embarrassing excitement of a puppy on steroids. He’d even smiled that morning when he was fixing his hair – lost cause, that, but he couldn’t help but try anyway – when he’d imagined meeting _Will_.

Now, however, sitting on an uncomfortable bench with his legs stretched out before him, he wished he could just go home and stay in bed for a whole week. No, scratch that – a whole century. Anything to avoid strolling around at an amusement park he didn’t care about with his driver following him around as a chaperone. (He wouldn’t even mind a chaperone now, if only he had _someone_ to be with.)

“Mr Di Angelo,” Jules-Albert said with his heavy accent – too heavy for someone who’s been living in the states for ten years – “Don’t you vant to zee the –“

“No, I don’t.” Nico snapped, playing with a loose fringe on his torn jeans. They were pitch-black, just like his shirt, his sweater and his phone case. (Though that one had a skull on it, a white one – that counted as a colour, didn’t it?) “I am just going to sit here all day and _mope_ like a teenager with mental issues.”

Jules-Albert sighed, used to his temper. “Your father vould vant –“

Nico’s head snapped to his driver’s. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Look after the car or something?”

If Jules-Albert had any other expression than quiet indifference, he would’ve looked disappointed. Instead he just sighed, grabbed his jacket and strolled away, leaving Nico alone on the bench.

_Moping._

He didn’t have anything to do, no one to talk to, just one boring day of being alone knowing he could’ve gone on a date – _a date!_ – with Will, if his father hadn’t intervened by being… well, like his usual self.

Somewhere far off, by the ice-cream truck at the end of the path, a raven-haired kid was bellowing at his mom to give him ‘bjuww’ ice-cream. (Nico, who’d never understood nor liked children, could distinctly make out the word ‘blue’, though _blue ice-cream_ didn’t make sense.) His mother was eyeing him tiredly, but with a smile, as if children bellowing so loud their cheeks got all flushed was her pride and joy in the world. “Perce,” Nico heard her say, “They only have chocolate or strawberry –“

“Bjuw!” The kid bellowed, stamping down with his foot in a tantrum. “Bjuw, bjuw, _bjuw_!”

Appalled, Nico looked away, only to be nauseated once again by the behaviour of other people. A boy, a tall, lean boy with golden hair, was strolling around alone. He might’ve been handsome – okay, fine, he was – but he was wearing such a hideous pink jacket that Nico had to fight the urge to vomit. Nobody could wear a bright colour like that – and pink! _Pink!_ – voluntarily, while being sane.

It was such a shock that Nico, as if he’d done that his entire life, grabbed his phone from his pocket to tell Will about it.

[13:34] _So, I’m at the park, and I am literally the only sane one here._

It took a while for Will to reply. By the time Nico’s phone buzzed, the guy in the pink jacket had disappeared from his view, and Nico had devoured at least five of the rainbow-striped sour candies Jules-Albert had given him earlier.

[13:36] **i dont doubt that**

Nico fought the urge to snort. It wasn’t even funny, what Will said, but Nico always had to laugh at Will’s texts. He didn’t even know why. Maybe he was just as insane as the guy of the pink jacket was.

[13:37] _I’m serious. This toddler is screaming for blue ice-cream, his mother is still patient with his behaviour, and then this guy in a pink jacket walked by._

[13:37] _Yes. Pink. I know._

[13:37] _I mean, I’m gay, but that’s pushing the limits._

[13:38] **1, theres nothing wrong with pink**

[13:38] _Yes, there definitely is._

[13:38] **2, color has nothing to do with gayness**

Nico shut off his phone with an eye-roll.  

Theoretically, Will was right. Certain colours did not define someone’s sexuality, and Nico was the last person to judge someone for wearing whatever the hell they wanted. But, still, a guy wearing a pink jacket that suited a three-year-old girl who thought herself to be the new princess more than himself was just _asking_ to be judged about.

 

**Will**

 

Will’s phone buzzed again, and he looked back down at it.

[13:37] _I mean, I’m gay, but that’s pushing the limits_ , Nico had just texted him. He huffed, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. (Walking on your own in an amusement park because you were bored was one thing, laughing by yourself was quite another.)

[13:38] **1, theres nothing wrong with pink**

[13:38] _Yes, there definitely is._

Nico was definitely something else.

[13:38] **2, color has nothing to do with gayness**

[13:40] _Not true, colour has everything to do with gayness. Why would rainbows be a gay symbol if that wasn’t true?_

[13:40] **3\. you misprove your own point, mr ‘gay and always wearing black’**

[13:41] _Fine, colour hasn’t got anything to do with gayness, but you have to admit a pink jacket is stupid._

Will looked away from his phone with a chuckle, and his gaze landed on his sleeve. His very, very _pink_ sleeve.

He froze, his eyes widening and a curse slipping from his lips, causing some weird looks from nearby people.

How could he have been so _stupid_?

Nico was in an amusement park. _He_ was in an amusement park.

Nico complained about a kid wanting blue ice cream. He looked back at where he had come from, and noticed a raven-haired toddler licking a blue-sprinkled ice-cream with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, hand in hand with his mother.

Nico had complained about a guy wearing a neon pink jacket.

And _he_ was wearing one exactly like it.

Will started to run back where he had absentmindedly walked from, looking for a kid wearing all black, probably just moping in a corner somewhere.

**Nico**

 

Nico was positive now that the neon-pink jacket guy was insane. Because now, instead of just strolling around lazily not drawing too much attention, he was sprinting as if some crazy murderer was following him, his arms flying around and a determined expression on his features.

For a minute or two Nico was just watching the boy, strangely intrigued - if you ignored the jacket, he was _disturbingly_ easy for the eyes - until the blonde caught sight of him.

And then the boy froze.

His mouth fell open, closed, and opened again.

Nico fought the urge to yell for a doctor - he seriously worried about the poor boy’s mental health - before the blonde suddenly shouted: “Death boy!”

And something in Nico’s chest fluttered. But it couldn’t be - Will couldn’t be _here_ , now..

“Will?” He asked anyway, slowly rising from the bench with his phone clenched in his right hand, and his left in his hair. He almost smiled. “Will, is -”

“Oh, my, god, _Nico_.” The blonde boy suddenly smiled, and it was as if someone had turned on the sun.

(Nico seriously had to fight the urge to fetch his sunglasses. Not that he had any, mind, but still.)

Will dashed forward, leaping over the distance as if it were nothing, and he strangled Nico in a very forceful, and non-negotiable hug.

“Ungh- Will- can you please let me _breathe_?” he wheezed, ignoring something burning up in his chest.

If possible, Will hugged him even tighter. “Absolutely not. You can do without breathing for ten seconds. Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

Something like a laugh bubbled up in Nico’s throat, and without even feeling weird about it - without thinking about how this was the first time in years that he’d voluntarily done this - he hugged Will back.

When they broke apart they were both smiling. Will his crooked wide smile, and Nico his tentative one. After a few seconds, however, Nico couldn’t stand it anymore and he snapped, “Why are you wearing a pink jacket?”

Will chuckled, spreading his arms wide as if to show off. (Nico didn’t mind the show.) “Why are you _not_ wearing something pink?”

“Because I have taste! Also, it’s basic knowledge.” Nico rolled his eyes. “Only little girls wear pink jackets, and in case you haven’t noticed, I’m a boy.”

One of the first things Nico noticed about Will - standing so, so close - was how sun-kissed his skin seemed to be. Every inch of his skin was freckled with golden pecks, and even his eyes seemed golden. (It wasn’t fair.)

“You _do_ admit you’re little, then? So you’re, what, five?” Will asked teasingly, the right side of his mouth quirking upwards.

“Yes,” Nico admitted in all seriousness, “On a scale from one to three.”

Will choked on his laughter.

**Will**

Will looked over Nico once more. He was wearing all black, with the most “colour” being in his dark brown eyes. But one thing – despite Nico’s disturbingly addictive cuteness - caught his eye. Laying forgotten on the bench was a half-full bag of rainbow striped candy. It seemed so wrong, misplaced, that for a moment Will just stared at the bag in wonder.

His gaze travelled back to Nico, who was eyeing him steadily, obviously trying to soak in as much as he could. (Had Nico been just as nervous to meet as he’d been? Just as excited? Ah, surely not.) He wondered why Nico, while at an amusement park with full access to all the rides, had just been sitting on a bench _moping_ away from all the attractions.

And fun, in general.

“Why are you at an amusement park but just sitting around moping and eating rainbow candy?” He asked suddenly, watching gleefully as Nico jumped a little.

Nico shrugged, and said in a defensive tone, “I like rainbow candy!”

Will had to fight the urge to shove the entire package of candy into Nico’s mouth - the boy was way too skinny. “Okay, truth, but why aren’t you going on the rides? You should totally try the green one over there,” he said, pointing somewhere behind them.

Nico looked down at the ground in shame, something dark flashing in his eyes, not giving Will an answer.

“Aw, are you _scawed?”_ Will teasingly asked.

Nico remained quiet, and shuffled his feet.

How could a dark boy like Nico be so cute by doing absolutely nothing? “Have you ever even _been_ on one?”

“No,” the smaller boy answered carefully, as if expecting to be laughed at.

“Well then, how can you know they’re scary?” Will asked, determined to fix whatever was wrong. ( _Once a doctor, always a doctor_ , he heard Annabeth’s teasing voice say in his mind, and he fought the urge to smile.)

“I’m not scared.” Nico said stubbornly, crossing his arms. He even puffed out his chest, as if he was a toddler trying to stand its ground. “I’m just not a fan of adrenaline.”

”Well, you still have to try. Pick a ride.” Will said, matter-of-factly. Nico was going to have to at least _try_ a ride, even if that’s all Will got done that day.

(And maybe kiss the infuriatingly cute bastard. There was always that.)

**Nico**

Nico looked around, trying to find something that didn’t go very high up. He noticed a ride called Xpress that seemed like it was supposed to be a scary horror-ride, rather than a regular roller-coaster. Figuring that getting scared was better than dying a thousand deaths going through loops, he said, “That one,” with conviction, and pointed at it.

A huge grin appeared on Will’s face, one that was sure to split his face in two, and he said, “Okay. Let’s go on that one, then.”

They walked to the ride’s entrance, and Nico had to half-run to keep up with Will. He walked fast. Nico’s leg was hurting, but he didn’t complain nor ask to go slower. He could deal with it, having lived with Jason ‘ _oh, I’m over six feet two and I literally can’t slow down so you better keep up’_ almost all his life.

There was barely any line, since it was a weekday and most people would be at either school or work, so they got to the carts almost immediately. The safety beams on the seats were suspiciously thick and sturdy-looking, but Nico shrugged it off. Better being uncomfortable than flying out of his cart halfway through. (Not that it was likely… But still.)

They sat next to each other in the very front, and Will was growing increasingly excited.

If Nico had felt like an excited puppy on steroids this morning, it must’ve felt nothing like how Will was feeling right now. The boy was literally jumping up against his safety beam, his eyes scooting over everything he could see, before settling to look at Nico’s face.

He grinned.

Nico had to look away to avoid being blinded.

The cart took off slowly, turning into a very dark corridor. This seemed exactly like what Nico had expected: slowly going through dark hallways full of extremely fake looking ghosts or werewolves or whatever. He wasn’t really paying attention, however, sitting next to an extremely good-looking would-be god.

But then the cart stopped, right there in the middle of the dark hallway. And just when Nico was about to turn to Will to ask if something had gone wrong, it started slowly going backwards, as if it was winding up for a fast start.

Then, just as Nico realised that was exactly what was going to happen, the cart shot forward as if fired from a gun.

“Wh-” Nico’s cries were lost in the wind. “WILL WHAT THE F-” the car shot to a sharp left, and Nico’s shoulder bumped into Will’s, “- I WANT OUT!”

Will, meanwhile - _the bastard_ \- was laughing and cheering as if this was his form of euphoria. “Yeah, baby!”

“No, baby!” Nico screeched, his eyes widening when he suddenly saw the twists and turns ahead. “No - _don’t_ tell me we’re gonna -”

They were gonna.

Under the soundtrack of Nico’s swearing - which had turned Italian at this point - their cart dropped to the side, made a loop, speeded down, made a loop again, and twisted back to where they’d come from hanging upside down with much more speed than necessary.

And just when Nico thought it couldn’t get worse, the cart sped up to the highest point of the roller coaster so far, and slowed down to an almost stop at its end. “Will,” Nico croaked, staring down at the ground with wide eyes, “we’re gonna -”

“I know!” Will yelled, beaming, still sounding more excited than a puppy on drugs, his hands outstretched.

Nico, without moving his gaze off the ground beneath them, instinctively grabbed Will’s hand. It felt warm and clammy in his hand, and strong - exactly what he needed.

Will didn’t seem fazed by it, save for his massive grin. “Now yell a ‘hell _yeah_!’

The cart barrelled forward without a warning, and Nico, feeling his heart fly to his throat, screeched a: _“Oh, hell no!”_

 


	5. chapter 5

**Nico**

 

Nico had never expected to have fun at an amusement park - let alone while riding life-threatening rollercoasters - but after a few hours of laughing more than he’d ever done with Will, he had to begrudgingly admit that, fine, yes, this could be fun.

Thought (Nico had to admit, gazing at the tall blond next to him) that having Will for company certainly did no harm.

“Oh,” Will suddenly said, disrupting Nico from his thoughts. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

Nico made a gesture that was between a nod and a shrug, and smiling at him, Will answered the silent call. “Hey, Chase.” Will’s brow furrowed. “No, I’m at the park, why?”

Nico didn’t want to eavesdrop - he happened to like Will, thanks very much - but it was very hard to ignore him whilst standing so close. 

“Yeah,” Will continued after a while. “But I’m here with Nico. Yes, _ that  _ Nico.”

(And it was especially hard to ignore when Will was talking about  _ him _ .)

“Oh. Well, sorry, I’ll be there in five minutes.” 

Ignoring the dread settling in his stomach, Nico swallowed, and quickly looked away. He should’ve known they couldn’t hang out all day, after all. Will didn’t seem the type to go to an amusement park alone, so his friends must be waiting for him somewhere. (He certainly hadn’t come for the sheer chance that Nico would be there.)

“My friends are waiting for me at the entrance,” Will said when he’d hung up the phone, and he smiled brilliantly at Nico.

Nico, not wanting to smile back, said, “Okay. I’ll see you later, then?” 

“What?” Will said, his smile disappearing. “No, not later. Now. You’re coming with me. Or 

do you have other plans?”

It was hard to keep the smile off his face. “I don’t.”

“Okay, good.” Will’s face let up again, and Nico had to refrain himself from drooling at the sight. “Let’s go.” 

It was a sign of his total infatuation with Will that Nico allowed his arm to be taken by the blond boy. (He certainly wouldn’t have allowed Jason to steer him away.) (Though Jason still did it way too often.)

 

**Annabeth**

 

Will had always been Annabeth’s most cheerful friend. 

On most days, it was more than easy to compare him to an overjoyed golden retriever. 

But when she saw him walking towards them, arms in arms with a small, skinny and dark-haired punk boy, she was certain she’d never seen him smile broader.

“Chase!” He exclaimed, waving excitedly with his free arm. “Beckendorf, Silena, hi!”

She waved back, much more composedly. “Hi.” Her other two friends joined her, not before sharing a knowing look. (They’d been gossiping about the two like crazy before Will had spotted them. Not that she could blame them, mind, it wasn’t often that Will went on dates with people.)

“So,” Will said when he’d reached them. “Where to next?”

“Will, where are your manners?” Annabeth scolded him, and she quickly stuck out her hand at the punk boy she already knew the name of. “I’m Annabeth.”

“Hi,” he replied shyly, taking her hand. “I’m Nico.” 

“I’m Silena,” Silena said, smiling. 

“Charles, but everyone calls me Beckendorf.” 

Nico had to strain his neck to look up to Beckendorf - Beckendorf was almost twice as tall as he was - but he smiled at the boy. (Most people didn’t do that when meeting Beckendorf, Annabeth mused, most too afraid of him. Nico was certainly different.)  “Nice to meet you.”

“Okay, back to important stuff, where to next?”

“Please not a rollercoaster,” Nico complained.

Will scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Dramaqueen. You liked the last one!”

“Only because I was able to hold your hand!” Nico spat, regretting the words the moment they left his lips. His face immediately reddened, and he spluttered, “wait - that came out wrong..”

Annabeth laughed good-naturedly. “I know Will liked that, too, Nico.”

Still beet-red, Nico looked around at the lot of them, as if praying someone changed the subject. (Will, however, was looking as if his dreams had come true.)

“Well, if rollercoasters are out of the question, what about the tunnel of love?” Silena asked, smirking. 

“And, what?” Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Leave me as the fifth wheel?”

“Hypocrite,” Beckendorf said dryly, “you and Piper are the absolute worst.”

“We are not,” she countered. (They were, though, but she wasn’t going to admit that.) 

Nico was blushing, probably from the insinuation that he and Will were in a relationship. Will didn’t seem to mind though, tightening his grip on Nico’s arm as if to make sure he wouldn’t bolt on them. 

“Let’s just go on that, okay?” Will said, pointing at some sort of carousel with swing-like seats. Everyone agreed, and  and they set off to it, joking as if they'd been friends since childhood.

 

**Will**

 

Will had always - fine, only that day, but still - thought that Nico was cute. 

But seeing him interact with his friends, as if they’d known each other for ages, was a pretty big deal for him.

Sadly, the day was drawing close to an end.

“Dear visitors, the park is closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your way to the exits,” said an announcement coming out of the speakers littered around the park. Will looked at the nearest one and frowned. His friends seemed almost as disappointed, though Beckendorf looked also a little relieved. It had been a long day, after all, despite how much fun it was. 

The little group started walking toward the entrance they’d come in from, still chatting and joking casually. At one point Nico stopped, his eyes fixed on his shoes.

“I have to go to the East entrance, Jules-Albert is picking me up from there,” he said.

“Who’s Jules-Albert?” Silena asked. 

“Driver.” Nico said shortly, letting everyone draw whatever conclusions they would from that (Though Will was fairly sure everyone would come to the same result -  _ Nico is rich  _ \- especially considering that he had insisted on paying for everybody’s lunch.) 

“Well… See you later, I guess?” Nico said reluctantly. 

Will snorted. “That goodbye was horrible, Death Boy. C’mere.” 

Nico’s eyes widened. “Oh, no -”

He had absolutely no say in the matter. Will picked him up easily - the boy really was too skinny - crushing Nico into the tightest hug he’d ever given someone. (And yes, that was saying much.) He found it was very hard to let go, and he certainly wouldn’t be the one to make that first move. 

Nico didn’t seem to share the feeling, and he tried to shove Will away almost immediately. (Whilst muttering Italian words under his breath - words that surely couldn’t be nice judging by the way he hissed them.)

Will held on for a moment more, only letting Nico down when he felt like it (Because if he listened to Nico, the hug wouldn’t even have happened in the first place.)

“And I thank  _ you _ ,” Nico said, his face as red as a tomato. “For crushing my ribs.”

“ You’re welcome.” Will blew him a kiss, enjoying the way the other boy flushed again. “It was my pleasure, Death Boy.”

Silena giggled. “I’m sure it was.”

Nico made a strangled sound, and resolutely turned away from them. “Going now!”

“Bye, Nico!”

“Bye, love!”

He waved at them, not looking back, but even without actually seeing it, Will was certain his last comment had made Nico blush again. (He did live to rile up the poor boy.)

 

**Nico**

 

“Hello, Mr Di Angelo,” Jules-Albert greeted him. Before the driver could open his door for him, he did it himself and climbed in. Jules-Albert didn’t say anything, only walking back around the car and getting into the driver’s seat. 

“How was your day?” He asked. 

Nico didn’t really feel like talking, so he only replied with a short “It was good.” 

They sat in the car in silence for the entire drive up to Nico’s dad’s main office building. Nico opened the door and got out before Jules-Albert was even out of his door. 

“Did dad say you should come up too?” He asked. 

“No. He instructed me to wait here.” 

Nico nodded. “Okay. See you later, then.” 

He walked to the entrance of the building, pressing the button labeled with his dad’s name, and stood in front of the camera. The secretary of the top floor would recognise him, and let him in. He had a keycard with access to the entire building, but hadn’t thought to bring it. 

The door unlocked with a click, and Nico walked in. The elevator ride up seemed to last much longer than usually. 

“Hello, Mr Di Angelo,” the secretary greeted him when he got out of the elevator into a small lobby. “Your father is waiting in his office.” 

“Okay,” he said nonchalantly, walking past the desk and into the office. 

“Nico!” His dad said happily when he walked in. “Long time no see, eh?” 

Nico smiled. “Hi, dad. You wanted to talk to me about something?” 

His dad sighed. “Right into business? Well, okay.” 

Nico [got a bad feeling but better said], this was about business. He’d been hoping maybe his father just wanted to hang out with him for a while, or maybe talk about something other than business. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about the future of the company,” he said. “And I thought that maybe it would be best that once I retire you took over. Would you like that?” 

Nico didn’t say anything at first. Taking over the company? That was always supposed to be Bianca’s job. Nico’s older sister had always taken interest in her father’s work, unlike Nico.

But he nodded anyways. What else could he do? Dishonour his sister’s memory and disappoint his father by refusing to lead the company? 

His dad smiled relievedly. “Okay, so I thought maybe you should start learning to do business already. And I know you don’t really want to go to university for business studies, so I thought maybe you could learn in practice?”

“What do you mean ‘in practice’?” Nico asked warily. 

“Come with me to a few business trips. Attend meetings, participate in decisions, stuff like that. At first just come along with me, but then once you’re eighteen, if you’ve caught on to how all this is done, maybe you could start doing more.” 

Nico’s head was spinning a little. It was a lot to take in all at once. He’d been bored ever since he graduated, even missing all his homework a bit, because at least it was better than not having anything to do, so something to do was kind of welcome, but just the idea of  _ taking over the company _ seemed like a lot, maybe even _ too  _ much for him. 

“And actually, this is a perfect opportunity to start. Tomorrow morning I’m taking the jet to Italy, where I’ll be meeting with a few people and checking some sites we could build in, see if that could be our gateway to expanding to Europe. It would be the best way for you to learn more. But I think that after we get all that sorted out, maybe we could take a week or two of vacation. What do you think?”

Nico wanted to say no. He wanted to tell his father that no, he had finally gotten a shot at friendship, or maybe even more, with someone other than Jason, and he wasn’t about to ruin that with some business trip. But one look at his father’s hopeful expression, and he found himself agreeing. 

And based on how his father’s face lit up when he did, he doubted he could ever have said no. 

But still, after he had said bye to his father and left the building, sitting in the car on the way to the orphanage, he could only think one thing. 

_ How _ was he going to tell Will? 

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!  
> Love.


End file.
